


Bunkmates

by chibimono



Series: Policy Prohibits Fraternization [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Overwatch, Pre-Slash, SEP era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: Gabriel is not here to make friends. There might be an exception.





	

The facility holds a couple hundred of what seems to be America’s best soldiers. Some fresh out of bootcamp, some grizzled and battle worn. With his scars, his field experience, his ambitious achievement of Captain, Gabriel Reyes knows he’s pushing the latter himself.

They fall in on the training field and are read through orientation. Everything is classified. The training, the daily routines, the medical exams: classified. Even surnames, personal lives, ages, ranks, branches of service served. Even individual program IDs. The only thing allowed to be shared were first names. Gabriel thinks it’s just as well, he’s not here to make friends anyway.

They’re assigned to dormitories with mixed coed floors, paired two to a unit. Absolutely no inappropriate fraternization allowed. Even with all the hard bodies around him, Gabriel doesn’t even see that as a challenge; he’s been a loner long enough, knows how to get by on his own.

When they’re dismissed, Gabriel takes his time wandering around, getting to know the facility. He’s been on the move for years and carries nothing with him, so getting settled is just a matter of finding his dorm. Besides, he figures the less time he spends around his bunkmate before lights out, the better.

He finds the dorm later that evening, palming the biokey entry and slipping in through the sliding door. There’s a couch set up before a wall screen, a kitchenette with bar seating for two. Off to the side is a doorway for sleeping, with bunkbeds and footlockers.

The head is probably through that way as well, since a soldier appears in the doorway, pink skinned and toweling his hair. He’s a young, tawny thing, broad shouldered and minimal scarring, wearing boxer-briefs.

“Hope you don’t mind, I’ve claimed the bottom bunk,” he grins sheepishly, big blue eyes and golden blond hair. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

Shit. This is like the start to one of the better pornos Gabriel’s seen. That fraternization policy might be a little more difficult to follow than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
